"Prancing pony" camp
"Prancing pony" is the biggest base camp in the game. Most merchants in the game are located here. Apart from standard base camp features, this place contains other useful objects. Shooting range Can be found on the right, behind Brass Buckshot. Place to test your weapons, spells and telekinesis. Here no ammo is wasted, weapons do not degrade, and magic power is not drained. You can test attacks on ponnequins - the ones on the floor have zero armor, armored ones have 22 armor and 22 magic protection. Note: apart from the ones in shooting range, one training dummy can be found in Ministry of Image. You can't take damage inside Shooting range. However you can still damage your companion. Boss fights can be repeated by entering one of the doors at the bottom. You can only fight bosses you defeated before. Repeating a boss gives you xp and some random items, often skill books. Note: during bossfights ammo is not infinite like in shooting range, the same goes for magical power. You can take damage as well. Painting Studio After you've completed all the paint quests for Oak Stalwart, you can talk to him to receive a key to open up the painting studio behind him. There you can go all crazy with your paint sprays. The painting will change into a Flufflepuff on a rainbow later on (can't believe Oak Stalwart is really learning how to paint masterpieces). Note: you can shoot and take damage inside Paint Studio. Merchants There is a total of 9 merchants in "Prancing pony". Travelling merchant can also appear. Winry (craft merchant) Sells various items: tools, recipes, components, melee and junk weapons. There is a workbench nearby. Oak Stalwart (armor merchant) Sells armor and armor's materials used for repair and upgrades. There is a workbench nearby. Dusty Nebula (magical items merchant) Sells potions, ingredients, recipes, and spells. There is a laboratory table and Magical orb nearby. Smoky Pit (explosives merchant) Sells explosives and it's components, explosive ammo and rockets, and recipes. Brass Buckshot (weapons merchant) Sells guns, energy weapons and ammo. Doc Sepsis (doctor) Heals the character for caps. Sells medicine, drugs, and implants. Merchant (misc. assortment) After getting the barter skill up to 3 and taking the perk "Wastelands economics", a new inhabitant of the "Prancing pony" Camp will show up. A merchant with a bit of this and a bit of that. The merchant has no quests. Notes about trading and traders' quests *New items in shops appear as player level increases. Some unique items appear after upping the Barter skill. * Items restocked on these conditions (v 0.6): You need to reach the exit from the map (the door with EXIT sign) while at least have partially cleared the map (have killed at least 25% enemies, or get "stealth bonus" from them). You should see the message "Merchants have new products for sale". If you just speedrun to the exit without killing enemies, there will be no new items. * Only common items are being restocked, such as ammo or chems. Unique items, weapons, etc. are not restocked. * Items restocked in 25% of max amount at a time, but no more than max amount. If you don't buy items, they won't be restocked. * Maximum amount of items grow depending of the Barter skill (for +20% per skill level, up to +100%) and "Wasteland economics" perk (another +50%). * Completing traders' quests gets you some caps, some quests gets you unique prizes e.g. unique weapons and amulets. * Also completing quests improves your reputation, which does not affect gameplay itself whatsoever, but does change the ending you get after completing the game. Each "title" associated with a certain range of reputation points has a different associated ending. * New quests appear as you getting access to new locations - sewers, stable, Manehattan. After visiting location for the first time you should see traders to check for the new quest. * Some quests require certain level of skills, e.g. Explosives skill for explosives merchant. * Each trader has 4-5 quests for the game at version 0.6. Weapons rack Can be found at the top of "Prancing Pony" camp, above the Wasteland map. Despite its name, it doesn't just display weapons, but most items you've collected. Items are divided into several pages. Weapons Weapons occupy first 5 pages of Weapons rack - one page for each weapon category. Each category is divided into columns that represent weapon tier - first column has weapons with required skill 0, second with skill 1, etc.. Weapons that you haven't found yet are displayed as outlines - you can't do anything with them. Weapons that you found are displayed normally (the same as when equipped in-game). If a weapon has a green glow around it, it means it's in your inventory, otherwise it's left on the rack. Click a weapon to take it with you/leave it on rack. Many weapons have two variants - one basic and one upgraded. When a weapon has an upgraded variant but you only have the basic one, then a green star will appear above it. Upgraded variants that you found have yellow inscriptions and a yellow star above them. Note: all weapons are physically always in your inventory. Leaving them on rack just hides them - in your PipBuck inventory/weapons section there's a button "Show hidden". Ones that are left on rack are grayed out, but you can still equip and use them like any other weapon (though you can't repair it by yourself or by merchants). Right-click a weapon in PipBuck to hide/unhide it. Note: this is only applicable in base camps, or if Limited inventory is turned off. Magic This section displays spells you've collected. Armor This section displays armor you've collected. Amulets This section displays amulets you've collected. Artifacts This section displays ministry mare figurines you've collected. Magical orb Found near Dusty Nebula, can be used to change your appearance during game. You'll see the same dialog that appears in character creation. Dusty says that changed appearance is only an illusion, so friends can recognize you Gallery Pfe 2017-09-10 18-30-32-64.png|"Prancing pony" in old game version Pancing pony camp2.png|"Backstage" with hints Category:Base camps Category:Locations ru:Лагерь_"Гарцующий_пони"